I will always protect you
by Yuuri-nyan
Summary: Tim is patroling Gotham when he gets a distress signal from...Damian. Will Tim find them? Will he be able to save damian? Are Dick and Damian even alright, or alive? Story is probably better. Rated T for cursing and mention of Rape.
1. Chapter 1

I will always protect you

Tim was patrolling the west wing of Gotham. He came to visit his family and decided to help them patrol for the night. All was calm in Gotham for a change, that is, until he received a distress call from Damian. The devil spawn that was to damn proud to ask for anything. Especially help, from him no less. Right when he heard it start to beep, he rushed off the side of the building, using his grappling hook to swing at top speed to the location the signal was directing him to.

Tim arrived moments later, to a beat up, old warehouse. He hid in the shadows, walking cautiously towards where the signal directed him to. As he quietly opened on old door, he held in the gasp that was threatening to come out. Being careful, he looked around to make sure everything was clear before he ran towards his two brothers.

"Batman, can you hear me? Robin! Get up damn it!" Tim yelled desperately at his siblings. He shook Dick, when he got no response, he started to shake Damian. He sighed in relief when he heard a small groan come from the ten year old. Damian opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the pain he felt throughout his whole body. "D-Drake? W-what happened?" Damian questioned sitting up carefully, not wanting to hurt himself. Tim ignored the mistake Damian made by saying his last name out loud, instead, he poked and prodded Damian, wanting to make sure nothing serious happened to the boy. He sighed, finding only a broken rib, and a few cuts, but nothing to serious.

"Well, I was going to ask you that, seeing how I just got here finding both of you out cold in this warehouse. So let me ask you, what happened to you and Batman?" Tim questioned Damian. Damian was confused for a few seconds before his eyes widened and he looked around, scared of what he thought was in the room with them. When he saw no one, he turned back to Tim, still scared out of his mind.

"I-I remember know. Me and Dick, we saw some people loading illegal weapons and drugs into these trucks. We sneaked up on them and knocked most of them out. We were left with a few more thugs, but then someone sneaked up on me from behind. He seemed to come out of no where. Anyways, he stuck this needle in my arm and injected me with some kind of drug. Once it was in my system, it started to make me sluggish, I started to feel dizzy and after a few more seconds, I blacked out. When I woke up, I was tied to a chair, Dick was next to me and he looked pretty bad. He was bleeding and was really banged up. I-I tried to untie myself, but before I could really start, this guy, I couldn't really see his face, stood in front of me and started to hit me repeatedly with a whip. He continued hitting me with it until, until Dick woke up and saw everything. He yelled at the man to stop, and because of that, the man started to attack him. A couple minutes went by with that continuing. I tried to make him stop, Dick looked like he was ready to pass out again. The guy just wouldn't listen to me. He finally stopped when he got bored. He untied me and threw me to the floor, tying me up again. I was able to send the distress signal before I got tied up again. But the guy started to kick me and punch me really hard. He finally broke my rib after a few minutes. The guy, he was laughing so hard. It, it scared me so much. As he was attacking me I cried out, but Dick had already passed out again, I was left alone, not able to defend myself. After he picked me up and slammed my head on the ground, everything went black. Know, here I am, untied, talking to you." Damian finished. Damian was shaking so hard, his eyes were watery and his voice was strained. Tim new the boy wouldn't be able to handle much more. He wound a protective arm around him, which Damian sunk into, and called Alfred.

When Alfred arrived he took Damian to the car and sat him down inside, putting the seat belt on. He was still shaking and clinging to Tim. Tim managed to pry Damian's hands off his suit, feeling a bit guilty afterwards when he saw Damian's face start to tear up even more. He rushed to get Dick and returned with him, stepping inside the car, next to Damian, and setting Dick down gently. As soon as Tim sat down and adjusted Dick into a good position, Damian held onto him again, his face pressed into Tim's chest.

Tim was a bit afraid of what happened to Damian. He was incredibly distraught. Tim wound his arms around Damian once more and held him, trying to make the young scared boy less distressed. The bat mobile was silent, not counting the quiet sniffles coming from Damian. Tim rubbed Damian's back gently, trying to calm the boy. It went like this for a good ten minutes when they finally arrived in the bat cave. Tim stepped out with Damian and sat him down in a chair, much to Damian's displeasure. He went back to the car and helped Alfred lay Dick down on a metal table, so that he could inspect Dick and try to fix him up.

After helping Alfred for a few minutes, he went back to the room he had left Damian in. When he arrived, he found Damian crying in the corner of the room, his arms rapped tightly around his legs. Tim was by Damian's side faster than the Flash or Superman could have ever been. As soon as he was in front of Damian, Damian launched into his brothers embrace. He fisted Tim's cape and pressed his face into Tim's chest. Tim wound his arms around Damian and held him. Damian tears poured out onto Tim, Tim didn't seem to care, he just held Damian tighter. He new there was something Damian wasn't telling him or else he wouldn't be crying like this. A few broken ribs and cuts never brought the kid to this.

He waited for the ten year old to calm down. After about 30 minutes, the tears subsided into small hiccups. He was still shaking but not nearly as bad as before. Tim took Damian to the chair and sat him down in his lap. Damian rested his head on Tim's shoulder, still holding Tim tightly. Tim rocked Damian back and forth for a few minutes before asking in a soothing tone, "Damian, what else happened that you didn't tell me? You could tell me, I'm your big brother." Damian's tears started to resurface, before they could, Tim brought Damian into another tight hug and continued to rock him back and forth.

With the tears gone Damian replied, "W-well, when dick was passed out, he didn't only beat me when he threw me to the floor." Tim's eyes widened at what he was told. He clenched his jaw, and held on tighter to Damian. "Go on." Tim encouraged. Damian's eyes welled up with tears again but he continued to speak. "T-The man, he took off a-all my clothes e-except my mask. He, he started to do terrible things to me. Everything he did hurt so badly, it felt disgusting. Especially the very last thing he did, I-it hurt so much. I screamed and cried, t-trying to make the man stop, but, he was relentless. He, he kept going, hurting me more and more the louder I s-screamed. I couldn't do anything. I-I woke up with you over me and my clothes were back on. I-I was s-so." Damian burst into another round of tears, not being able to finish his sentence. Tim was horrified, who could do such a horrible thing to a 10 year old? He promised himself, as he rocked Damian and held him tightly, that he would find the man that did this to his brothers, and put them in Jail. No one will ever do anything to hurt his little brother again, he would make sure of it.

Tim helped Dick with everything, going to meetings for Wayne enterprises, patrolling Gotham every night, and watching over Damian, which he would have done even if Dick hadn't asked him to. Every second he wasn't doing anything, he spent it with Damian. Either holding him while he cried, listening to him nag about something, or just sitting next to him in a comfortable silence. Tim and Damian got closer and closer as the days went by. If Damian wasn't with Tim somewhere, then he was either asleep, or at school.

More often than usual, Tim had to go pick Damian up from school because he was caught either crying, or fighting by a teacher. Whenever he picked Damian up, he always hugged him, even if he wasn't willing, he held on to Damian, thanking the teacher or whoever else had called him to pick Damian up. Usually every time he went to pick up Damian, right when they got out of the school, he would pick Damian up and carry him to the car, setting him down in the passenger seat. Damian never complained about that. He always looked expectant at Tim, and when he was picked up, he would lay his head on his shoulder.

Tim never said anything to Damian about his behavior, he new better than everyone else. He never questioned his decisions or actions. He just went along with it, unless it got out of hand. Which it never did. After Tim had picked up Damian for the 7th time in a row and arrived home, he took Damian up the steps and sat himself and Damian in the living room couch. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Tim asked. Damian nodded looking down at the floor. Tim looked for a movie that both him and Damian could enjoy.

Tim decided on the movie "Van Helsing." He put the movie in and reclaimed his seat next to Damian. Damian finally looked up when the movie started. Tim left for a few minutes coming back with a soft blanket. He wrapped it around himself and Damian. This, in turn, caused Damian to lay his head on Tim's shoulder and snuggle into him. Tim smiled down at Damian before focusing on the movie. Halfway though, Tim let his eyes wander down to Damian, what he saw caused a smile to form on his face.

Damian was fast asleep on his shoulder. His face was peaceful and a small smile was placed on his face. Tim picked Damian up and carried him up the stairs, heading in the direction of his room. Tim placed Damian on his bed carefully, not wanting to wake Damian up. He was about to shut the door when he heard a small voice call out, "Tim." He turned around and stared at Damian's hopeful expression. He stepped back inside and shut the door behind him. He sat at the foot of Damian's bed, asking, "What is it Damian? Do you need something?" Damian looked around his room nervously, finally taking a deep breath and looking Tim in the eyes. "C-can you stay here? With me?" Damian said carefully.

Tim smiled down at Damian and said, "Of course, whatever you want." He went under the covers and laid next to Damian. As soon as he was in a comfortable position, Damian snuggled into him, his head resting on Tim's chest. "Thanks Tim. For helping me out. I know I could be a brat sometimes, but I don't try to be." Damian said in a tired voice. Tim wrapped his arms around Damian. Not saying anything in reply, knowing Damian new exactly what he felt. As Damian fell asleep, he whispered, "I will always protect you Damian. I love you. I will never let anything hurt you ever again." With that said, he fell asleep as well, missing the smile that grew on Damian's face.

* * *

><p>HEY! So, I wrote this because of a picture I saw on deviant art. I really loved it and wanted to make it into a story. I hope it's good. The characters are not mine so do not sue me. I hope I get a review from everyone that reads this. I'll take good or bad, I prefer good though. I hope there aren't to many mistakes in here. Go to deviantart and look for the artist Evil-Kirby. The art work I want you to see is called "<span>Near the Death's Doorway."<span>


	2. Auther's Note

Hey, please go and read the sequel to this story. It's called "I will always be with you." It's a bit longer than this one but I like it, and maybe you will to. Who knows? You have to read it to find out.

Just, click on my name there, (Points) and look for the story. -3-

Come on! You know you want to~


End file.
